


Broken Boys

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following Word Association Prompt on the<a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/"><b>glee_kink_meme</b></a>  : <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=15427089#t15427089">glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html</a> Word=Broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Boys

The breath shuddered out of his body as he watched the man writhe under him. His ass was filled and he whimpered and moaned and nearly pulled the mattress up with his surprisingly strong arms. Puck's cock rocked into him again, making the curly black hair bounce forward over his thick eyebrows.

Blaine screamed out his needs."Faster! Harder come on Bi-boy show me what you can do."

Puck growled and grabbed that thick hair, exposing the long line of neck. "I'm going to rip your ass apart rich-boy."

His teeth sunk into the skin as his hips snapped forward roughly. He drilled into the smaller man, the pain and pleasure blurred as they screamed together.

Blaine gasped and collapsed after their combined release. His hands clutched the coarse motel sheets under him instead of reaching for the man who'd just been in him. He lay there like a **broken** doll knowing what came next.

Puck dressed quickly, the condom dropped into the trash. He took the money from the top of the dresser, knowing it would be enough to keep the water turned on for the next few months and get his sister new shoes. He looked back at the man on the bed, wanting to stay a few minutes and just hold the man he'd been loving... whoring himself out to. Instead of reaching out he turned. He and Blaine were just two **broken** boys, both ripped apart and clinging to the warmth during sex when nothing else in the world mattered and they felt loved.  



End file.
